I Have My Own Rival Music
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Barry makes fun of Gary’s lack of a rival battle music.


**I Have My Own Rival Music  
**Barry makes fun of Gary's lack of a rival battle music.

*****

*****

*****

Two separate rivals meeting in the same game would cause problems, especially when those two separate rivals are named _Gary_ and _Barry_. And, the problem isn't because their names rhyme; the problem is solely because a certain someone is constantly finding an excuse to boast (well, technically, both of them do, but this certain arrogant boy is blonde) and the other gets worked up easily… Well, actually, both of them do, too….

Well, whatever the case, having these two rivals meet each other would be deadly nonetheless, and this is why…!

Gary walked around, waiting for his very own rival to appear. Whenever he would, the brunette would suddenly stop the entirety of time and make his rival pause in his tracks whilst he quickly made his way all casually to his rival, hearing his ever so-famous and catchy "Rival Appears!" background music while he did so.

It always seemed to be like that. He wasn't a stalker, though; it wasn't like he was camouflaging himself with the background to wait for his rival every single horrible, damn time and jumped out of nowhere to challenge him to a battle that would obviously leave _him_ with an advantage considering his rival is trying to save the world and all his Pokèmon are hurt. No, he would never do that—

Oh, who was he kidding?! He was Gary _Motherfucking_ Oak; of course he would do that! He was a stupid hot bastard who liked to pick on the noobs, even if… his rival has… beaten him… several times…

He shuddered, then scowled. His rival was just lucky, as all. Plus, his rival had the ability to save his progress and turn the game off whenever he lost, so that's why Gary would always lose—because his memory would get erased after he would beat his rival! That sore loser!

But whatever. He would get his way this time, because Gary could easily use his magical "Rival Appears!" background music to completely entrance his rival into a state of euphoria that will make him completely forget about saving beforehand and thus letting Gary have a chance of beating him and showing his rival that he is a way better trainer than his rival could ever be! Haha!

Upon hearing the noise of footsteps, Gary snapped his fingers, thus causing the entirety of time and space to completely and abruptly stop on his command, and then he made his ever so-famous entrance, his "Rival Appears!" background music playing in the background.

But, then he found that he couldn't move, and that his music was being overridden by a different kind of "Rival Appears!" background music, except it had a friendlier, more upbeat, and stupider sound to it. Gary stuck out his tongue at the weird taste of music, nodding his head at the weird situation. But then, he suddenly fell down, a weird and hyperactive blonde boy now on top of him.

"You!" the blonde said, the textbox covering the bottom half of the entire screen. Gary frowned; _his_ words were supposed to be in that textbox, not this blonde's! "You aren't my rival, aren't you? Or are you a transvestite?" He snickered. "Well, whatever the case, I can settle for a battle right now, and I'm a lot better than before. How about I show you my progress?"

Before Gary could even refuse the battle, the "Rival Battle!" background music started to play, and Gary found himself standing up unconsciously, the blonde in front of him starting to do a weird… dance. "Do the Barry dance!" he said, which Gary knew as an obvious corruption of the Starfox meme.

"What the fuck," was all Gary could say until the textbox underneath him made him silent, the words on it saying, "You are challenged by PKMN Trainer Barry!"

Gary pouted as his arm lazily went up into the air with a Pokèball, the spherical object falling into the screen as he slid off and thus revealing his first Pokèmon, Pidgeot. The blonde threw his own Pokèball and out came a glitched-out mess of pixels with the name of the Pokèmon being, "STARAPTOR," whatever a STARAPTOR was. But that didn't bother Gary too much; what bothered him the most was the fact that _this_ kid had his very own "Rival Battle!" music!

By the forces of all that was Gary Motherfucking Oak, he went back on the screen and pointed at the blonde with rage. "What's with this music?!"

"It's my battle music, duh," the blonde replied. Gary knew his name was Barry, but he couldn't be bothered calling him by such a disgusting name; instead he would call him "rival imposter," because that's who he was: one big imposter of a rival! "And from what I've heard from the rival convention," Barry said suddenly, smirking; oh, how badly Gary wanted to punch that smug face that only he was able to pull off, "you don't have your own rival battle music!"

That statement hit Gary's weak point. Barry laughed as he watched the brunette tremble before him, his awesomeness dissipating. "S-so…? Does that even ma—"

"That means I'm better than you," he said, smiling goofily. Gary scowled.

"Stop interrupting me. Only I can—"

"And you know why? 'Cause I am Barry _Motherfucking_… yeah, I don't have a last name."

Gary bitch-slapped the blonde to shut him up and scowled, standing high-and-mighty-like in front of him. "You might have your own rival battle music, but 1) I have my own _champion_ rival battle music, 2) you can't add motherfucking to your name, and 3) _I'm_ the goddamn best rival there is—me, Gary _Motha Fuckin'_ Oak!"

Barry knew then and there that he was right, but he Barry Raged anyway, and won the battle. "Screw the music, I have better sprites."

*****

*****

*****

**This was fun.**

**They're in Firered and Leafgreen, which is why Staraptor is a messed-up glitch. How its name is there I know not. :o**

**I bet you guys recognize a bunch of these memes. xD**

**This was actually gonna be an NPCRival fic, but not anymore.**


End file.
